The Five Angels of Fiore
by Moonlight Listener
Summary: They were the five Angels. Each one felt the heartache. Each felt the betrayal of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

"Nakama doesn't include you anymore."

The five girls blanched at this statement.

"We have no time to be held back."

The five girls cried at this sentence.

"Fairy Tail doesn't have any room to include you."

The five girls' hearts broke at this announcement. This was the pain they all felt together.

"We already moved on Lisanna, couldn't you stay dead?"

"You have no chance Lucy, in battle. Couldn't you see yourself when Phantom Lord attacked?"

"Your love will never be met Juvia. Why do you insist on having these feelings?"

"You're a disgrace to the Dragon Slayers. Who has time to deal with a wimpy girl named Wendy?"

"What use do you have here Levy? Writing words in the air isn't exactly the best thing."

This is the pain that they felt individually—the pain that made their heart shatter.

In a tinkle of sparkles, five Fairy Tail marks disappeared against the Five Girls' wills, as they were pushed out of the guild with the words, "Never come back."

* * *

**So how was that? This was rather short, and I know, I know, I already have a "kicked out of the guild" fanfiction but this just came into my mind and I wanted to share it with you guys. So please review, so I can see if I should delete this or continue. Happy readings!  
~Moonlight Listener**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The girls trudged in the stormy rain (thanks to Juvia) with sacks on their backs, out of Magnolia. Before stepping onto the train station, they took one last look at the town, and caught the flag of Fairy Tail waving around, being tossed around by the gusty winds. They immediately looked at something else, as the train sloshed into the station. Lisanna led the way in, and claimed five seats for her and the girls. Levy sat in between Wendy and Juvia, while Lisanna and Lucy sat in front of them. What had happened earlier that day continued to play in their minds.

_Ever so recently, the guild members started to flock around Lisanna who recently just "came back from the dead." Lucy had resigned from Team Natsu, wanting Lisanna to feel welcome, but she denied the spot, and thus Team Natsu became a trio—or a quartet if you include Happy. Levy too, resigned from Team Shadowgear. Jet and Droy filed a partnership. Finally, Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and Lucy joined together to form a group. They didn't have any team name, so they stuck with the name Team Fairy Tail, and thus was the beginning of a great team and friendship. Lisanna and Lucy became especially close, while Juvia started to warm up to the other girls, and didn't think of the other four girls as "Love-Rivals." They went on missions together, and only with Team Fairy Tail. The other guild members were annoyed with the fact that Lisanna didn't want to spend time with them, saying that she shouldn't be here if she wasn't going to hang out with the other members, even though, they take up all of her free time when she was in the guild. She understood that the rest of Team Fairy Tail didn't want to face the wrath of Natsu and the others, so she devoted all of her missions with her team. _

_Weeks passed, and soon the Grand Magic Games came and passed, leaving Fairy Tail once again the number one guild in Fiore—but just barely. A few of the girls in Team Fairy Tail lost all of the matches they fought—one of them being Lucy—while Juvia buzzed around Gray. In one of Wendy's matches, it was a draw, keeping Fairy Tail in second place, while Sabertooth remained in first place. Levy couldn't do anything much, sometimes her Script magic and large knowledge wasn't enough to cut it. Lisanna was probably the only one in the team, who gained major points. But then, it began. _

_A month passed from the Grand Magic Games, and soon Team Fairy Tail was starting to be mistreated. Every so often, harsh comments were made towards the five girls. Soon, it became physical, a smack to the face, and a kick to the stomach. Master wasn't aware, for no one spoke up. And finally, the damage was done, when Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel took away the girl's marks and sent them away. _

"Guys?" Four girls looked up to look at Wendy, whose eyes were red with dried tears cracking her cheeks. "Where are we going to go? Another guild?" Lisanna spoke up.

"We don't know, but I think it's best if we at least find some place to settle before joining a guild." Wendy nodded before sitting back in her chair.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Charlie."

* * *

Two flying Exceeds were making their way back to the guild in the stormy weather. "I wonder what brought on the rain, must be Juvia." Yes Happy, how right you are. Happy and Charlie were coming back from a mission which lasted for a day. When Happy and Charlie opened the doors, they were greeted by a large party, many people were drunk and some were passed out hunched over tables and hanging from chairs. Three people were seated at a far table, laughing loudly with mugs of beer slammed down on the wooden table. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Happy rushed to the group with Charlie trailing behind, scoffing in disgust at the party. "Natsu!"

"Oh, hey Happy!"

"What's going on? Is there fish?"

"Yeah there's fish, go ask Mira, and we're partying for the departure of a few people!"

Happy looked around, noticing that a certain group of people weren't there. Fear started to freeze his heart, as he turned back to his foster parent. "Natsu…" he started, not wanting to confirm his fears. "Who went missing?"

"Team Fairy Tail! Wendy, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy and Lucy!"

Five tears started to dot his cheeks, one for each missing girl. Charlie gasped when she heard the names. "And why?"

"They didn't belong here, neither do you Charlie! We want to live to Fairy Tail's original name and image. They didn't fit in with the picture," Gray answered. Natsu and Gajeel nodded their heads. Happy and Charlie had a hard time, keeping in the tears, but they couldn't help it. Charlie lunged at the three, only to be smacked down by Gajeel.

"Wendy was a waste of our time, c'mon Happy, let's go get some food." Natsu and the others stood up and started making their way to the bar, while Charlie held a paw to her face, trying to soothe the stinging sensation.

"No."

The three mages stopped walking and turned around. Happy was assisting Charlie, who for once, let him. "We're leaving for today, and Natsu, you won't see me at home tonight." Though his speech was short and "un-meaningful", his to-be actions said enough. Happy didn't agree with Fairy Tail's actions.

* * *

"Are you okay Charlie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Do you want some fish?"

"…Yes please."

* * *

Team Fairy Tail stepped off of the train in some unknown town. It was a small town; about 50 residents were living there, not including those who were at the train station. "Well," Levy said, "Welcome to the town of Haden. This place is mostly known for its making of the best toffee ever made. But not people stay to live here because of Haden's lack of supplies. There are many vacant buildings here, I'm sure we can get a place to stay. Excuse me?" Levy turned to a worker passing by. "Do you know where the realtors are?" The worker gave the directions, and soon, Levy was leading the way. People were giving them odd glances.

_Aren't they mages of Fairy Tail? _

_That's Wendy…Sky Dragon Slayer!  
I wonder if Lucy has all of the Zodiac Keys._

"Let's get used to living here. It's better than Magnolia."

After a few hours, the five girls were heading to 255 Orange Peak Lane with a key in their hands, where a new building stood. They entered the building and walked up the few flights of stairs before entering the vacant apartment. It was large enough for the five of them, with one large bedroom with the bed frames and mattresses already set up, and a few other rooms used for the people's leisure. The girls claimed their own bed and started unpacking their satchels. "You know," Lucy suddenly spoke, "There's a small guild down the street from here, Angel's Song, they're not a major guild, but their definitely not a dark guild. That worker Levy, the one that you spoke to, was a member; he had a mark on his ankle."

"Should we go check it out?"

Lucy nodded, "After we establish our home first. Then we can go check out the guild."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Juvia questioned, "Let's go!"

Of course, all they could get was food and a few chairs, because as Levy said before, Haden wasn't buzzing with people all because of the shortage of supplies. "I guess that's the best we can do," Lisanna said as she set down two chairs. "Let's go check out that guild." Delight and excitement danced across the girl's faces as the five of them, grabbed their shoes and dashed out of the building. Surely enough, they saw a large building (larger than the apartment complex's on the street) at the corner of the street, creating a large shadow on the road. They soon approached the large double doors separating "Are you ready?"

They all nodded, each one of them placing a hand on the doors, and pushed it open.

All heads turned to the five people who entered the guild. "Fairy Tail mages?"

A sad smile crossed their faces. "Not any more. "

Someone from the room yelled out, "What happened?"

"Nothing good."

"Who goes there?" a voice boomed out.

"Fairy Tail mages Master!" The five girls looked up from the sea of mages towards who seemed to be the Master. Surprisingly, it was a girl, not much older than the former Fairy Tail members. She stepped out from the shadows, on bare feet. Straight blond hair cascaded down her back as pale gray eyes sharply gazed over the five girls.

"Fairy Tail huh? Come, I would like to have a word with you." The Master of the guild led the five girls to a room in the back of the guild which seemed to be the Master's office. "Sit." Suddenly, five chairs appeared before the great oak desk while another spun to accommodate the girl. "Now, why are you here?"

Juvia spoke up, "We come here to check out the guilds around the area. We were wondering if it was possible if we could join."

"And why would you want to join us? This small guild that no one has ever heard about? Why not stick to Fairy Tail or another major guild?"

Lucy rubbed her right hand, where her hand was blank of any mark. "We weren't wanted in Fairy Tail, it seemed that if we stayed there any longer, they could potentially permanently harm us. Our former Master wasn't there to witness what happened."

"Why not wait until the Master of Fairy Tail was back? Why come here to Haden?"

"Well we weren't intending to come to this town," Lisanna said. "And if we waited to get our marks back, we would be attempting suicide, just by staying there. The entirety of the guild wanted us gone, so it wouldn't make sense that, if we weren't accepted in the guild, we would once again join." The Master nodded.

"I see, well girls? Do you want to join this guild, Angel's Song? I can assure you that nothing that happened in Fairy Tail will happen here." The five girls looked at each other, before nodding.

"Where would you like your stamp?" Each one pointed to the spots where their old guild mark once shone proud. The girl nodded, before stamping everyone. Surprisingly the guild marks changed colors, Lisanna's turning silver, Wendy's white; Juvia's a sapphire blue, Levy's orange, and Lucy's gold. "My name is Rosa; do call me by my name or 'Master.' Welcome to Angel's Song, where the Angels of Magic fly high."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Happy?"

"Yes Carla?"  
"Do you know where Wendy and the girls went? I keep worrying, and I know I ask this every time, but…do you think what Fairy Tail did was fair?" Carla was hugged from behind by Happy.  
"Of course not, but what can we do against them? We're only two Exceeds, we should just look for them. That's the best we can do."

Carla sighed and whispered, "Aye." It's been a long month since Team Fairy Tail left the guild, and Master still hasn't come back. Happy and Carla has been taking more missions than usual, for two reasons, one: to avoid Carla getting picked on, and two: to look for Wendy and the girls. Recently, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu seemed to have "taken over" the guild. What they think and do, the rest does too. Very little people have gone against Natsu and the others, like Romeo and the two Exceeds, Happy and Carla, but they would just be put aside.

"C'mon Happy, let's go get a mission." Happy and Carla flew inside the large guild, and went straight to the request board. Happy looked at the missions for a while until he snatched one up.

**HELP WANTED**

**HELP CARRY CARGO ACROSS THE TOWN OF ****HADEN**

**TO THE LOCAL GUILD **

**CLIENT: ROSA MESSENGER**

"We have yet to go to Haden," Happy said quietly, before going to Mira to get the mission approved.

* * *

Happy and Carla rode the train to the town of Haden, with Carla's head on Happy's lap. Yes…if you haven't guessed, they were together, dating doesn't seem to be the right word for those two, it should be reserved for people. Carla finally accepted the fish. Soon, Happy and Carla arrived at the remote town with few residents. "Let's go find the client. I heard she was the Master of the guild here." Happy and Carla summoned their wings, and started flying towards the large building, which seemed to tower those around.

_Aren't those two also Fairy Tail mages? _

_I wonder if they know who joined Angel's Song._

Carla reverted to her strict self, "Why do they think they are, talking behind our backs?" Happy shrugged but couldn't take his mind off of what the people said. _Who also joined Angel's Song?_ The two Exceeds flew silently towards the building, and when they arrived, Happy took out the mission request and started to open the doors.

The guild members inside were still rowdy, not paying attention to the two Fairy Tail mages…except for a certain five. These five in the guild were known as the Five Fairy Angels, but that was only within the guild, the five already had a team name, but it was reserved when they were starting to become known across Fiore. One should be prepared for the future, right?

"What are they doing here?" pondered one white haired Angel.

"I think it's the mission Master sent out," answered the golden haired Angel. "I'm glad it wasn't _them_ who chose the request." The three other blue haired Angels nodded. A sharp gasp resounded throughout the guild, catching everyone's attention.

"Wendy?"

"Lucy?"

Everyone in the room looked towards the Five Fairy Angels, but not the Master, who was seated at the bar. Rosa chuckled. "Happy, Carla, it seems that you've found the newest Angels of the guild. The Five Fairy Angels. They told me everything that happened in your guild. I hope that you two weren't part of what took place in _Fairy Tail_." Rosa spat the name as if it were poison. Happy and Carla shook their heads.

"No," Carla said, "We were coming back from a mission, and we came back, it was too late. They were already gone. We were the only ones to respect them…for who they were." One blue haired Angel stood up, and walked up to the pure white Exceed, and brought her into a hug. "Wendy…" Happy flew over to the other four of the Five Fairy Angels.

"Happy…we're glad to see you and Carla." Both Exceeds started to have tears streaming down their faces. Suddenly they were both pushed away. "Go, go finish your missions, then we'll have more time to talk." They were given heart-warming smiles, and the cats couldn't disagree with them, when they said they'd have more time to talk. Rosa smiled, and ushered the Exceeds back to the bar, to explain their mission. Once they left, Rosa approached the Five Fairy Angels.

"Those two…they really admire you five, you know that right?" Hesitantly, the five nodded. "Now…let's continue on your magic. Let's get back to pledging your oath at the training field." Rosa was already half-way to the door leading to the outside, when the five stood up.

"You know guys," Lucy started, "We've already been in Haden for a month. Don't you think it's a bit weird that we haven't tasted any toffee?"

"Oh…you're right," Levy agreed, "How about, after training, we go and find some, that way we can also get some for Carla and Happy. I heard that it was disrespectful to enter Haden without the intention of eating some toffee."

"Ha!" Wendy laughed, "That's just you with your head set on 'dramatize.'" Every single one of them, have already changed, especially on their personality. They all rushed to meet Rosa out on Angel's Song's personal training field, an enraged Levy chasing a laughing Wendy.

* * *

"They seemed to be happy here, huh Carla?"

"…Yes…I suppose so." Carla and Happy were carrying two crated boxes with their tails from the edge of Haden back towards the guild.

"Do you think…that one day…we can join them?"

Carla almost stopped flying at that. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't need me to answer that Carla, you see how they treat us back at Fairy Tail. They treat us like outcasts. Right now, Master is our only hope on bringing back the old Fairy Tail, the one who holds the words 'nakama' dearly."

"…I think…we can join Wendy and the others. But only, _only_ if Master can set things straight. Fairy Tail is my home, kind of the only home that I ever had. But the thing is, wherever Wendy is, that's where 'home' is." Carla sighed and grabbed Happy's hand. "But promise me Happy…that you'll always be with me."  
Happy looked at their intertwined hands and smiled softly, before looking into her eyes. "Of course Carla. I promise." **(A/N: Awww, Happy :)) **Carla and Happy continued their way back to Angel's Song, keeping their paws held together.

They found Rosa at the bar once again, but they couldn't see where the five former Fairy Tail members were. "Hey Rosa," Happy greeted, "We have the cargo you asked for."

"Oh, hello, you guys are back, go talk to Yuna, the bartender; she'll tell you where to put it." Carla and Happy sped over to the young bartender with emerald green hair.

"Yuna?" The girl looked up and gave a small smile.

"You two must be the Fairy Tail mages, come, and let me show you the place where you must put the boxes." Yuna put down the mug she was washing and opened a door just next to her. Carla and Happy made their way around the bar top and into the room, where Yuna followed after.

"Yuna…"

"Yes Carla?"

"How are Wendy and the girls? Are they being treated well?" Yuna gave the Exceed a heart-warming smile.

"Everyone here knows what happened, and they accept the five girls. Some admire them even, sending little notes to me so I can hand it to them whenever they come for a drink. They've been working on their magic, it's amazing really. After this, go straight to the training field, they're usually in their all day." Happy and Carla were led to the pantry, and they set down the four boxes they had. Yuna came with a box opener and pointed to the exit, "Go out of the pantry and turn right, there'll be a door there that leads to the training grounds."

"Thank you Yuna!" Happy said, before speeding out of the pantry with Carla. They swerved right and burst through the doors.

They arrived at the fields; the lush green expanse of grass was spread out over a slight hill and plain. Five girls were spread around the field. They were all dressed in white sleeveless gowns, a black cloak secured over their shoulders. One hand was stretched out towards the middle, where a large orb was floating. Rosa and Yuna soon came, walking towards the Exceeds. Happy spoke, "What are they doing?" Rosa smiled.

"They're taking their oath to Angel's Song, which usually takes about a month. Every day, they offer a portion of their magic stamina to the guild; it's what helps protect the guild. Nifty huh? It also shows their loyalty, and also it tells me just how powerful they are and how to improve."

"What can you tell right now?"

Yuna gave a smile this time, "Rosa and I went over this before, and frankly, they've got some hidden potential." Rosa nodded.

"I think it's time that everyone has met the Five Angels of Fiore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Master was walking back to his guild the next day. He was still at the edge of Magnolia and was coming from a meeting with the other guild masters. He could've shifted into a larger size, but he preferred taking an enjoyable walk back. "MASTER!" The old man turned around and saw Carla and Happy flying at Max Speed towards where he was standing.

"Ah, Happy, Carla, are you two just coming back from a mission?" The two cats nodded **(A/N: I know they're not actual cats, but I really don't want to keep saying, "the two Exceeds" over and over again.) **

"Master," Carla spoke, "There is a favor we must ask of you." Master nodded.

Happy moved the sack on his back, "We would like it if you could take our guild marks away." Master's eyes bulged out.

"WHAT?! Why would you ask me to do such an awful thing?"

"Well Master," Carla slowly said, "It's not really awful. What Natsu and the others did is probably the meaning of 'awful.'" Master's eyes narrowed.

"What did that brat do?"

"They took away Team Fairy Tail's guild marks."

"WHAT?!"

"Master, please listen to what we're going to say." Happy took a deep breathe in before starting the story that took place at Fairy Tail. "It started when Lisanna came back, after Lucy and Levy resigned from their teams. Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Lucy and Lisanna created their team after Lisanna rejected a spot on Team Natsu. Fairy Tail was becoming more hateful towards Team Fairy Tail, even going towards physical and emotional harm. No one spoke up to you Master, right?" Master nodded. "Team Fairy Tail didn't tell you, because they thought that Fairy Tail would do more harm to them. Around a month ago, you went to a meeting, and that was when Gray, Gajeel and Natsu took over. They used their magic to take away Team Fairy Tail's marks, and they sent them away. They're doing fine Master, on the mission we just finished, we saw them, at the town of Haden. They joined a small guild by the name of Angel's Song. They…they've grown Master, when you look at them, pride just comes to you." Ah Happy, you've grown up too. **(A/N: :'))**

Carla looked over at the short man. "We want to join Wendy and the others, so will you let us go, let us take care of the children who have been mistreated and-ack!" Master pulled Happy and Carla into a hug. Tears streamed down his face.

"For you two…and the girls…of course please take care of them, come to me if they've come to any harm." Master waved a hand across their backs, and soon, the mark of Fairy Tail disappeared. "I'll have to talk to Fairy Tail."

"Master, one last thing. Don't let Fairy Tail know where we are. Wendy and the girls are happy, so please don't ruin it for them."

"I can promise you that I won't tell the guild, but I can't promise you that they won't go looking for them. I don't supervise them when they go on missions, so who knows, they may run into them. Now…go, I wish you the best of luck." Master released his grip on the two Exceeds and gave them the traditional Fairy Tail hand sign, which Happy and Carla returned.

"Master…in the future, watch out, for the Five Angels of Fiore and their Lieutenants." And with that, Happy and Carla flew back towards Haden, leaving a crying old man, with the rage of an inferno.

* * *

"Happy, Carla, you're back, did everything go smoothly?" Two cats strolled in—or flew in—towards Lucy, who greeted them with a smile. They nodded. They went over to Yuna, who gave them the guild mark stamp on the back, two angel wings. "Welcome to Angel's Song, where the Angels of Magic, fly high." The Exceeds gave them a small smile, before turning to the Fairy Angels.

"Yes Lucy, I think Master's a bit mad now."

The golden haired Angel laughed. "Of course he would be; that old man knows what's right and what's wrong. Fairy Tail seems to have made a _huge_ mistake. At least this time, there were no destruction complaints." The other Fairy Angels joined in Lucy's laughter. Carla smiled; _it's good to see that they've found their true home._

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu have become best buddies while Mira and Erza had become friendlier with each other. Outside, Master was standing outside of the guild doors, with a furious expression etched onto his face. Sighing, he pushed open the twin doors and stepped inside the guild. "Hey Master, welcome back!" someone greeted, as everyone followed suit. Master didn't answer the "hellos" and "welcome backs." He just glared at everyone.

Natsu stood up, "Hey Master! Did you hear? We got rid of-!"

"—Team Fairy Tail. I know." Natsu nodded gleefully.

"Also, have you seen Happy and the other Exceed besides Pantherlily? It's been a while since I've seen them." Master was seething.

"This guild…is a shame, and it's a pity that I was chosen to be Master for such a heartless guild." One can already imagine the shock, the mages felt.

"What are you talking about Master? We're not heartless, right guys?" A chorus of agreements rose from the silence.

Master crossed his arms and stared at the members before him, daring them to speak up. When silence once again reigned upon the guild, Master started to speak. "You, Fairy Tail, have gotten rid of what made Fairy Tail what it is today. Your reasons for taking away their spot in Fairy Tail, are stupid. Do you judge them by their physical appearance and not by their heart? Nakama…they were nakama, and yet you treat them like rivals. What have you guys become? Thanks to you guys, I've lost seven children, Wendy…Lisanna…Lucy…Juvia…Levy…Happy…Carla. You don't deserve to know where they are. You've ruined them enough. No jobs for two months. No parties for four. You're a disgrace, thinking you can make a decision you can't handle." Master gave one last glare to group in front of him, before trudging up the stairs, leaving Fairy Tail dumbfounded.

"Happy…" Natsu was still standing, before he shook his head and growled, and sped through the guild doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_Four Months Later_**

_Natsu spent the two months without jobs, looking for Happy, blaming the Five Fairy Angels for his resignation from Fairy Tail, also aiming for revenge. But over in Haden, the Five Fairy Angels were becoming more and more famous by the second, soon being recognized as the Five Angels of Fiore. Interviews were proposed but always denied. Reporters would only get their information by interviewing dark mages that have been caught and defeated by the Angels. Angel's Song was also becoming famous, and so was the town of Haden. The Five Angels had grown in magic, and so did their two Lieutenants. The Seven Mages were happy, as they should be, but they're intercourses with Fairy Tail weren't over just yet…_

"Hey guys, let's take this mission." Gray was sauntering up to the table where Gajeel and Natsu were seated at and held up a mission flyer.

**HELP WANTED**

**DEMOLISH THE DARK GUILD, NIGHTMARE DREAMS**

**LOCATED WITHIN THE FOREST **

**IN HARGEON**

**THIS IS A COLLABORATION MISSION**

**REWARD: 140,000j PER GUILD **

**PLEASE ARRIVE AT HARGEON TOMORROW AT 12PM**

**CLIENT: FANG SONG**

"Huh, why not? I could use the money." Gajeel started getting up as Natsu read it over while following Gray and Gajeel to the bar to get the mission approved by Mira, who seemed pleased that they were taking the mission.

"Ooh, so you choose this mission. I heard that the Five Angels of Fiore were also going to be attending to this mission."  
"Five Angels of Fiore? Who are they?" Gajeel questioned. Mira giggled.

"You haven't heard of them? Really?! Well…they're apparently powerful wizards, all female. They've defeated countless dark guilds and mages. They don't show their identities often, so not many people know what they look like. They all have separate titles. Their titles are, The Angel of Healing and Forgiveness, the Angel of Serenity and Waters, the Angel of Inspiration and Literature, The Angel of Nature and Animals, and finally the Angel of Patience and Stars. They have the Two Lieutenants of the Sky."

"Do they have names?"

"Well…they're not exactly comfortable with people knowing their real names, so people just call them by fake names. The Angel of Healing and Forgiveness is called Goku, the Angel of Serenity and Waters is called Toru, the Angel of Inspiration and Literature is called Fumio, the Angel of Beauty and Nature is called Mei, and the Angel of Patience and Stars is called, Chise. The Lieutenants are just called by their rank."

"Hmm, they seem…interesting. C'mon guys, let's go. Let's meet at the train tomorrow at 9." Natsu headed out of the guild with the mission request towards his home. _Five Angels,_ he thought,_ two Lieutenants…seven…seven mages…could it be? No, it couldn't be _them_. They don't deserve to be such powerful and famous mages. _Oh Natsu, just how wrong you are.

* * *

"Hmm…another dark guild. This should be easy enough, especially when there are two other guilds we're going to be working with." A tall bluenette named Juvia was scanning the mission request that Rosa had handed them earlier in the day. "And…we're going to be working with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!" A series of protests went round the bar, where the Five Fiore Angels were seated at, not including Juvia, though she was screaming inside.

Lisanna sighed, "I bet Makarov will be assigning Team Natsu." Lucy shook her head.

"I spoke to Master via lacrima. He said that Team Natsu disbanded after we left. Now the strongest team in Fairy Tail is Team Ice Dragon—Gray, Gajeel and Natsu."

Wendy groaned, "Ugh, couldn't they have come up with a better name?" The others shrugged.

"All I know is," Levy said, "that if Team Ice Dracoon or whatever is going, there's going to be a lot of problems between Angel's Song and Fairy Tail. _And_, who knows who's representing Sabertooth." Lucy suddenly stood up from her bar stool.

"Yuna!" The emerald haired girl came bustling towards Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, what is it?"

"Can you grab the communication lacrima?" Yuna nodded and ducked underneath the bar to fetch the large crystal globe, and heaved it on to the countertop.

"Hey! Makarov, are you there?" A blur of tan skin soon appeared on the face of the lacrima, and it wasn't the old man who greeted her, it was Laxus. "Laxus!"

"Hey Blondie," Laxus smiled. Just so you know, over time Laxus and the Fiore Angels developed a friendship while Lucy and Laxus started acting like brother and sister. Laxus too, wasn't present at the time when the former Team Fairy Tail was "banished." "What do you need?"

"Where's Master?"

"Meeting with the other guild Masters again. Right now, I'm in charge. Why do you need Gramps?"

"Do you know anything about the recent mission request about destroying a dark guild?"

"What's the name of the guild?"

Lucy turned towards the Water Mage. "Juvia can I have the mission request?" Juvia handed over the piece of paper, as Lucy turned back towards the lacrima crystal, glancing at the paper. "It's called Nightmare Dreams…what kind of name is that?" Laxus laughed at that.

"Well, from my own knowledge, they're a _really_ small dark guild wannabe. Half of them don't even use magic."

"Well that's good to know. Anyway, do you know who's attending the mission for Sabertooth and Fairy Tail?" Laxus nodded.

"From Fairy Tail, it's Team Ice Dragon, and from Sabertooth it's the Twin Dragon Slayers." Lucy winced. "I know, and I'm presuming you already signed up for this mission?" Lucy turned towards Juvia and cocked and eyebrow, who sheepishly flushed red and looked down. Juvia nodded and Lucy sighed.

"Yup, we're already signed up."

"I didn't know that it was a collaboration mission until _after_ Rosa told me to go sign up," Juvia piped up. "I think she also missed the fact that it said '140,000j _per_ guild.'" Laxus sighed.

"Well, there's nothing that I can do except, maybe tag along, I can put Mira in charge and leave a note for Master with her if he comes back early. Would you like me to do that?" Lucy hesitated. "Besides, Erza isn't there anymore to monitor any fights between members, so I can also monitor the buffoons from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. So…what do you say?" Lucy said nothing, but nodded, as Laxus gave a cheer. "Alright! I'll go talk to Mira right away; Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are meeting at Hargeon's train station at 3 in the afternoon. I'll see you then." And with that, Laxus's image disappeared, and Yuna put away the crystal.

"Sooo…" Levy drawled. "We're going to be meeting three guys who hate our guts, one guy who's going to be over-protective over Lucy, one guy who's going to be flirting with probably Lucy, and one guy who's going to be emotionless as hell." Wendy didn't even cringe or blush at the use of Levy's curse word. She had grown accustomed to the constant cursing—so did Carla—and she also did it too, though of course, not very often. Maybe just when she wanted to add extra emphasis.

And that's a lot of times.

Lucy rubbed her temples after setting the flyer on the bar. "Well girls…let's get packing."

**_With the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth…_**

"Hey Rogue! I heard that the Fiore Angels were attending to this mission."

A blond haired man was leaning against the threshold, barely packed for the mission, and was looking at his brown haired partner. The brown haired man shrugged, barely giving the blond a glance. "Oh c'mon Rogue, these are _five __**powerful **__**FEMALE**_ wizards we're talking about!" Rogue gave the blond a glare before turning back to pack his belongings. "Wouldn't it be nice to pick one of them up? Maybe convince them to join Sabertooth?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Sting, I never knew you would go that low just for five females."

"Five **_powerful_** females; wouldn't you agree Rogue, wouldn't they be nice additions to the guild?" Rogue faltered for a minute.

"I…suppose so, but still, it seems wrong to try to persuade them into quitting a guild they recently joined." Sting shrugged.

"Then give them a few months. They'd still be nice additions."

Rogue shrugged. Sting rolled his eyes. "Anyway, which do you think is the leader? And do _not_ just give me a shrug."

Sting could see the muscles on his shoulders tense, before relaxing, and right after that, Rogue answered his question. "I really don't know, they all seem to have an equal role in their 'duties' as the Fiore Angels. I think they're more on teamwork, but if needed, they can work well individually."

"I wouldn't mind seeing them fight…that would be hot. Ow, dude! Why the hell did you just throw a pillow at me?" Rogue only shrugged.

* * *

"Rosa…are you _sure_ that you don't want us to come with them?" Happy and Carla were floating above Rosa's desk, with the Master of the guild sitting behind the desk.

"Yes Happy, I am sure of this decision."

"But _why_? Why can't we go with them?"

"Well first of all, they are perfectly capable of handling themselves, second, Team Ice Dragon is going to be there, which means Salamander, and with your previous relationship with him, he's going to want to take you back to Fairy Tail."

"But Master, can't we watch them?"

"You can watch them while you're _here_ Carla, Yuna is setting up a Lacrima Vision as we speak."

"…Oh alright Rosa, but I just can't help but worry about the five, they're so happy right now, and it can all be torn down by just a simple mission!"

"Don't worry Happy; I'll be there to supervise them. The mission shouldn't be a problem for them. They know well how to handle situations." Rosa stood up from her chair, which disappeared as soon as she rose to her feet. "Also, Laxus is going to be there, from what I heard downstairs, Lucy and Laxus were speaking through the lacrima." Rosa stepped out of her office, leaving Happy and Carla behind.

"Do you think Happy, that this is a good idea?"

"…Not really, but with Rosa and Laxus both being there I'm sure that there won't be a problem."

"…Alright…if you say so."

* * *

A few days after the three guilds accepted the job; the Five Angels and were already on a train to head towards Hargeon. In a compartment, there were five girls with cloaks draped over their bodies. Silence reigned upon them, until one voice rose to power. "Ne, Chise…aren't we heading towards the town where you met Salamander?"

"…Yes Goku, you're correct. That was where I first began my journey as a mage."

"…Do you regret it?"

"Regret what Toru?"

"Meeting Salamander."

"…No…I don't honestly regret it. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you guys, meeting great people like Rosa and Makarov, I would probably have been captured and brought to my father right away if I hadn't been led to Fairy Tail." Chise looked out the window, and sighed, "But sometimes, I just wish that things could've happened differently…"

* * *

The Five Fiore Angels along with Rosa stepped off of the train and took a deep breath of fresh air. They've been on the train for several hours, and were cramped from the random reporters that would randomly pop up. "Well…let's get this over with." The six sat down, Rosa looking out of place with her brightly colored dress among the five darkly colored cloaked figures. But people didn't raise an eyebrow or laugh at the sight. They knew that they were in the presence of the Five Fiore Angels.

Long after the six arrived, another train pulled up at the platform, and a few minutes after the doors opened, out stumbled two ecstatic Dragon Slayers, one amused Ice-Make Mage, and one annoyed Lightning Mage. The blond Lightning Mage grumbled something while staring at the Dragon Slayers who were kissing the ground, when he finally noticed that two of the cloaked figures stood up, with her smile showing slightly under the shadow of the hood. "Hello Fairy Tail." There was a slight sneer to the greeting, especially when it fell upon "Fairy Tail's" name.

Laxus only smiled. "The Fiore Angel's and their Guardian, a pleasure." Rosa over the months soon adopted the title Guardian of the Angel's as guild master. Rosa smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Laxus Dreyar, how is grandfather? Still holding up?"

Laxus gave an amused smile. "Yup, Gramps is still there, as joyful as he was 30 years ago." Lucy and Levy chuckled. Natsu and Gajeel perked up at the sound. It was just so…familiar.

"Hey!" Natsu suddenly straightened up. "Aren't you going to take off your hoods? It's…hot here, yeah hot!" Natsu purposefully raised his body temperature, and around him Laxus started having sweat dot his forehead and Rosa waved a hand towards her face.

Chise giggled, "Maybe…how about once Sabertooth gets here."

Natsu eyed them wearily. "Sure…I guess."

Chise giggled once more. "Oh of course!" _A Celestial Mage __**always**__ keeps her promise, ne? _

The Fiore Angels and their Guardian sat down on the bench at the same time, and after a few moments, they all erupted into giggles, sharp squeals piercing the air with cute sounds. Fairy Tail raised their eyebrows as if they were any more mature. After a while, a train finally squealed up into the station, and the train doors flung open. People oozed out of the train openings and soon, there were two figures that stood out to them the most. One was swaying their way out, acting as if he wasn't deterred by motion sickness, though his partner had tumbled and stumbled out on to the cement platform, worshipping the dirty ground.

Silence soon ensued over the platform as the number of people dwindled and Sting was continuing to love the ground, before Goku started giggling once again. That caught Sting's attention, he immediately straightened up, ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

"Well…Fairy Tail…Angel's Song. You must be the Fiore Angels and their Guardian. Lovely…why don't you show your faces? We won't bite…much." The Angels just smirked, and Laxus and Rosa just had grins on their faces as the five Angels reached up to fling back their hoods.

Well...the two guilds were definitely in for a surprise.

* * *

**2,393 words. BOOM, are you proud of me or what :) Well this is Chapter Five, please review! Also, for the fake names, I made sure that the names corresponded to their (previous?) magic. **

**Happy Readings!  
~Moonlight Listener **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL?"

Lisanna smirked. "Hello Sabertooth, Fairy Tail."

"It's nice to see you again Lisa," Laxus piped up. Team Ice Dragon turned their attention towards the Lightning Mage. "EH?" Gajeel, Natsu and Gray turned back towards the Angels with a snarl on their face.

"So _you _guys are the Fiore Angels…how fitting, judging by your titles." Natsu lit his hand on fire and started charging towards the Angels, while Lucy raised a hand and Natsu stopped short, his eyes widening, before his eyes looked down at his body. Lucy smiled and dropped her hand, and suddenly, his body dropped down on to the ground, with a sweat breaking out over his skin. "Spirit's Control, something like Bickslow's magic. Let's save the violence for when we're fighting the dark guild." The rest of the Angels smiled—including Laxus—leaving Sabertooth and Fairy Tail shocked.

Rosa gave an award-winning smile and said, "Well, I think its best that we meet our client, he's the mayor of this town, so his office shouldn't be hard to find."

* * *

It turns out that no one had a good sense of direction and that Laxus couldn't read a map. "Get on with it Laxus!" Wendy called out, her long blue hair was swept up in a ponytail that draped over neck.

"I'm trying Wendy! Just be patient."

Wendy scoffed. "Patient my ass! We've been at this for over an _hour_ so go and ask someone for directions before we die!" Natsu sharply turned towards the girl.

"Watch your mouth Wendy, you shouldn't be talking."

"Make me, _asshole_."  
"Why you—" Natsu was about to launch himself at Wendy, when Lucy once again raised her hand to activate her Spirit's Control, and when Natsu froze mere inches away from Wendy, she maneuvered the girl towards her side and deactivated her control over the Fire Mage. Lucy pointed in the direction in front of her.

"Looks like we don't need to ask for directions." The mayor's office was just up ahead, and due to all of their bickering, they didn't notice the towering building which casted dramatic shadows across cleanly shaved pavement. "Let's go." Grumbling, Laxus put away his map into his jacket pocket and led the way towards the client.

When they arrived at large brown doors, Laxus gave one, two large knocks on the door that should've left a mark. Almost instantly a clean looking man with a crisp collared shirt appeared with a blank expression. "I presume that you all are the three guilds assigned for the Nightmare Dream's mission?"

Everyone gave a single nod, while the man stepped behind the door to let everyone in. "Mr. Song is in the office, down the hall to your left."

"Let's hope Laxus has enough of a sense of direction to know where he's going," Wendy muttered. Laxus said nothing but gave a playful glare towards Wendy, and followed the man's direction correctly, knocking on the door politely.

"Come in," came a muffled answered. Laxus opened the door, and inside, there was an oak desk, behind it, was a young looking man who looked had messy blond hair and piercing gray eyes. "Hello…Fairy Tail…Sabertooth…Angel's Song. Ahh…Rosa, I was wondering when you were going to give me a visit." Rosa in return just giggled.

Juvia asked carefully, "Rosa…do you know this man?" The client, Fang Song, stood up and crossed the room towards Rosa who enveloped him in a hug. Rosa laughed.

"Of course, he's my brother."

"EH?" Fang and Rosa started laughing.

Fang spoke up, "It's true; I created Angel's Song."

"WHAT?!"

Fang nodded, "It's true. Rosa and I are siblings with a five year gap. I was born without magical properties, Rosa was, and when she was around 13, she wanted to create her very own guild, called Angel Song, because of all the stories she heard when she was younger, about angels giving up their very own heavenly body and coming down to make the world a better place. It was said that the angel's gave us magic to those lucky ones. We travelled all around Fiore when finally, we ended up in the town of Haden where a large new building was just finished being constructed. Almost immediately it went for auction. No one wanted to buy it except for us two and a gang, who wanted to create their headquarters there. Luckily, we became friends with the people around Haden, and outbid the gang, thanks to the contributions around the town. Technically, no one under the age of 18 can be Master of guilds, so I acted as if I had magical properties—thanks to Rosa—and when Rosa finally became of age; I handed over Angel's Song to her as Master. At the time we had a handful of mages."

"During the five years after we bought the guild, I had travelled to Hargeon in my free time, and became friends with the previous mayor. When he started getting old, the previous mayor started looking for a successor, and as a favor for Fang, I put in a good word for him, and now, Fang's the great mayor of Hargeon. But anyway…we're getting off topic, Fang; will you please tell us the details of the guild we're supposed to destroy?"

Fang nodded and went to one of the many shelves and pulled out a map of Hargeon. He went over to his desk and unraveled the map and pointed to a location marked in red near a desolated area of the town. "This is where Nightmare Dream's headquarters are, they're located in an old 'haunted'—as the kids around town say—forest. They're a rather small guild, but I heard that one mage is the master and has a very large power, but then again, I cannot judge as I haven't seen him. Nightmare Dream's has been terrorizing some buildings, usually just robbing businesses, and recently they have become a nuisance, so please take care of them as soon as possible."

Levy smiled, "Of course Mayor Song."

* * *

It was nighttime when they arrived at the forest, in the distance, there were several bright lights that signaled that the guild was right in front of them. Children went this far into the woods? They'll have to bring up the matter of putting up fences around this area. "Are you ready guys?" Rogue whispered. Everyone nodded.

...1…

...2…

...3...

And in they went.

The mages inside, didn't know what hit them, many were playing cards when the door was promptly burned into charred bits. "What the he—"A person was then punched into unconsciousness by large metal arm. When the smoke cleared away, they could see a large group of people facing the dark mages. One man breathed, "The Angels."

Another mumbled, "The Twin Dragon Slayers."

Finally, another announced, "Fairy Tail's Strongest."

"ATTACK!" The dark mages flung themselves off of their seats while Wendy stepped up.  
"SKY DRAGON'S TORNADO!" The winds picked up around Wendy, and when the winds resembled a miniature tornado, Wendy thrust her hands out, and blew back most of the dark mages; the remaining wizards started their attack towards Fairy Tail.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Their attacks sent the mages flying back, when one last hoard of wizards flew at the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. Their own Wing Attacks sent the mages unconscious. "Pathetic…" a voice muttered. All heads—besides the dark mage's—turned towards a lone cloaked figure standing at the center of all of the damage. The mage observed the debris and looked at the large group of mages, eyeing the Angels. "The Fiore Angels." He raised one hand towards the Dragon Slayers and almost instantly they were down cringing with hands covering their ears. "Demon's Shriek." He raised another towards Gray, and he was promptly caged in a ring of fire, beams of sparks flying up, preventing him from moving out of the circle. "Hell's Fire."

"He's the Leader, the one Fang Song mentioned," Levy muttered. "He's called the Demon Lord throughout Fiore."

"Well," Lucy said, "I guess this will be a battle between the Angel's and Demon."

* * *

**I am aware that I am updating The Five Angels of Fiore more than Two Year's Time, but right now, I have a writing block but I _am _halfway done with the next chapter so be patient and expect it to be posted soon. Also, a reviewer asked for a chart where I would match up the names for the Five Angels, you know, with their actual names and their fake names? **

**Wendy-Goku**

**Juvia-Toru**

**Levy-Fumio**

**Lisanna-Mei**

**Lucy-Chise**

**Review, and happy readings! **

**~Moonlight Listener **


End file.
